1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a laptop personal computer and a method of producing an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, a laptop personal computer includes a main body portion including a keyboard, and a display portion that is openable with respect to the main body portion. The main body portion includes a substrate onto which electronic components are mounted and a bottom and a palm rest that constitute an exterior casing accommodating the substrate. Most of the built-in components such as the substrate are mounted on the bottom side. When the laptop personal computer is produced, the built-in components such as the substrate are mounted on the bottom side and the keyboard and the like are screwed from an exterior side of the bottom so as to cover the built-in components (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-305042 (FIGS. 13 and 16), for example).